


Sweet as Mocha, Brigther than Gold.

by MiraiNoHoshi



Category: UTAU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiNoHoshi/pseuds/MiraiNoHoshi
Summary: Hoshi is not sure what to do with his life, he gets by working as a programmer but his goal is to open a café, he also knows he can’t do it alone.Crecia is working in a new café as a waitress, and meanwhile she’s happy doing it, she wants something more after her past deprived her of certain 'luxuries'.





	Sweet as Mocha, Brigther than Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, as Crecia has a canon partner in her characterization, and meanwhile most of both Crecia’s and Hoshi’s characterization is close to canon, their actions here do not represent their actual canon characterization.  
> Also, this idea was both pitched and approved by Crecia’s creator Hanabii.  
> With all that said, let’s get into it.

In an apartment in the middle of the city, a young man on his early twenties is trying to ignore the ringing of his phone and sleep longer, an overdose of caffeine had kept the man up late last night and he definitely needed more sleep, but the soft and warm touch of his bed was just not going to let him go and he didn’t want to be released of it either, but he could also feel the eyes of his friend on the other side of the phone piercing on him, so he got into a sitting position, exposing his body to the cold autumn morning weather to take his phone and answer it, the young man at the other side didn’t take a single second to start talking.

“Hoshi, it’s like 11 am already where the hell are you?”

“Still on my bed” Hoshi yawned. “Just woke up…” He turned to his bedside stand and grabbed his glasses to put them on.

“You usually are an early riser, did something happen?” The worry in the voice of the young man in the other side of the line was easy to note.

“Not really, I was just practicing with the coffee, you know, I didn’t want to throw it away.”

“Holy fuck Hoshi, how many coffee did you drink this time…?”

“I think… like 5 or 6 cups…?” Hoshi got out of his bed, put on his slippers and started walking towards his bathroom.

“At least it’s not as bad as that other time, thank god, so, “ The tone in the voice got more energetic “How soon can you get out? You got me all hyped up about this new café, I think I’m actually more excited than you now.”

“Ehh… Give me 20 minutes, were are you right now?

“In front of your building’s door actually.” Hoshi went to his door and pressed a button next to it to open the buildings door to his friend and opened his door so he could enter.

“I left everything open, come on up, I’ll get ready.”

“Thanks dude.” Hoshi hang up and headed for his bathroom again, stripped down, left his glasses in a table and opened the hot water for a shower.

Hoshi came out of his bedroom, with his hair all fluffed up, but still somewhat controlled, dressed in a white t-shirt with a gray cardigan, and some black jeans, that for Hoshi’s lament, weren’t as black anymore. In his living room is his friend waiting for him, with his perfectly styled green hair, a gray jacket and a somewhat tight looking light green t-shirt that made his muscular physique stand out, sitting in his sofa, Hoshi thought for a second how big the differences in their physiques were, with him being a lot more skinny than the counterpart that his friend presented.

“I’m ready Shin, sorry to make you wait.”

“It’s no problem.” Shin’nosuke got up of the sofa and turned off the stereo that he was listening to. “I think I’ve made you wait more.”

“It’s not a competition.”

“I’m glad it’s not.” Hoshi grabbed a black fluffy scarf he had thrown the previous day on his sofa and both headed out.

Once they were both out, Shin’nosuke grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and clicked a button, making a car nearby to make a noise as it unlocked.

“When did you get a car?” Hoshi looked shocked.

“Last week.” Shin’nosuke opened the driver’s door and got in, Hoshi followed in the car by the next door. “I’m having more and more responsibilities, now that I got out of college so…”

“You’ve certainly grown, huh…?”

“What do you mean by that?” Shin’nosuke started the car and started heading in direction of the café. “Either way, what’s the plan now?” Hoshi didn’t need to look at Shin’nosuke to know that he was as serious as he could be. “What do you want to do with your life now?”

“I… don’t really know…” Hoshi looked out of the window, he was still sleepy and tired. “I don’t have any real motivations right now… I wanna open that café I always talk about, but, between not having any real experience on that field, and not knowing anyone that does either, that seems like a long shot right now… I think that being a programmer for now is fine…”

“Are you getting enough jobs to sustain yourself right now?” Shin’nosuke relaxed his posture.

“Enough for me to save money, so, yeah.” Hoshi had his gaze lost in the grey clouds that hid the sky from him.

“If you need help or something, you know you can always ask me, right?”

“I do, don’t worry.” Shin’nosuke started slowing down and parked in a free space that was in front of the café they were planning to visit.

They both came out of the car and entered the café, they searched for a table and sat down, Shin’nosuke started looking at the menu that was previously on the table, while Hoshi started to appreciate the smell and noises that surrounded the café.

Hoshi felt just in his place when he was in a café, the noise of the baristas making that perfect expresso shot, or the sound that the steam wands produced when the steam came to frost the milk they use was just music to his ears, the smell of the perfectly roasted grains of coffee being grinded and poured into a perfect, dark cup of expresso, everything blended into a smell that made Hoshi feel so comfortable, a feeling he doesn’t get to experience as often as he would like to.

A young woman with her hair styled into twin-tails, and dressed in a maid-like costume, approached the table with a dazzling smile.

“Hello there, welcome to Soft Pour, what can I offer you two gentlemen?” the dazzling looking waitress said with a bright smile, which Shin’nosukeanswered with another smile, Hoshi was still lost in thought, appreciating the ambient the café presented to him.

“I’ll have a White Mocha, please.” Hoshi said, and looked up to greet the waitress with his eyes.

When he saw her, he couldn’t articulate any words at all, it was almost a definition of what Hoshi would usually say beautiful, tan-skinned, short, pretty light pink eyes, dark hair, with a highlight of light blue and pink, and even thought Hoshi has never shown himself as a fan of curvy girls, he definitely thought she pulled it off amazingly.

He also had a good look of her maid-like outfit, he couldn’t have a complete look because of the table, but he couldn’t stop thinking if she was wearing some sort of thigh-high socks under the cute skirt that she was wearing,

“Uhh... “ Hoshi couldn’t stop the sound coming from his mouth.

The waitress gave him a smile. “Would you like anything more?”

“Ah, oh, yeah, I want a... “ Hoshi couldn’t get her out of his mind to think of something else that could possibly be in a café’s menu “Oh yeah, I would love a Cinnamon Roll.” He looked at Shin’nosuke. “Wouldn’t you too Shin?”

Shin’nosuke took attention of Hoshi’s unusual attitude and immediately got what was going on. “Oh yeah, I would love a cinnamon roll too, they’re so cute and sweet, right?”

“Ack” Hoshi realized Shin knew what he was thinking.

The waitress responded in his place. “Yeah, they’re an amazing sweet to have with a good cup of coffee!”

“I agree, I agree.” Said Shin, nodding. “I also would love a Caramel Macchiato, without cream, please.”

“Okay, would you like your White Mocha with cream too, sir?” Said the waitress looking at Hoshi, who was slowly starting to blush.

“Oh, yeah, I would love to.” Hoshi said slowly, in fear of twisting his own tongue with the most simple of words.

“Okay, I’ll bring your orders right up!” She said. “If you need anything, call your favorite waitress, Crecia.”

After saying that, she gave both a dazzling smile which was perpetuated in Hoshi’s mind and went away to give the baristas their order. Shin waited a few seconds and immediately teased Hoshi.

“So… cute, huh?” He said with a teasing gaze.

“Huh? Oh… Yeah.” He tried to maintain his blush hidden from him.

Hoshi thought of the name again, Crecia, he couldn’t think of the ambience of the café anymore, even though he was surrounded by his favorite smells and sounds, he could not concentrate on them after thinking of the dazzling smile the waitress had gave him, which now had a name.

“You’re usually so hard to read, Hoshi.” Shin had a playful tone in his voice. “Right now you look like an open book!”  
  
“Well, okay, yeah, I think she’s cute, great deal.” Hoshi tried to avert his eyes from Shin.

What both said was truth, though, Hoshi is not the kind of person that has difficulty thinking someone is cute, but at the same time, he isn’t the type of person you could look at and immediately know what he’s thinking. And also no one had ever seen him crushing on someone, people theorize that he does, but since he’s not that open about what he romantically thinks, they just can’t notice. But Hoshi also couldn’t let Shin know he felt a little crush the instant he laid eyes on her.

“Hoshi?” Shin had a more calm tone in his voice now. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Go right ahead.” Hoshi said with a little of curiosity, Shin would have usually just asked.

“Have you been in a relationship before?” Hoshi sighed.

“Well, technically yeah, but I try not to think of it, don’t mind telling you if you’re curious, though.”

“Well, I would normally ask you, but let’s leave that conversation there for now, wouldn’t want that cute waitress you like hear you talking about relationships, right?”

“Right.” Hoshi said without thinking. “Wait, what?”

As Hoshi said that, Crecia got besides the table with both their orders.

“So, a Caramel Macchiato and a cinnamon roll for the big guy.” Crecia left his drink and sweet to his side of the table. “And a White Mocha and a cinnamon roll for the blue haired cutie with good taste!”

“Ack!” Hoshi immediately let his blush come out, and hoped the comment come from a standpoint in a similar taste of coffee, instead of what he feared, the cute waitress overhearing what he thinks of her, he knew it was probably the latter.

“Please enjoy your coffee and sweets, if you would like sugar or sweeteners they’re right there, and if you need anything else, please call me!” Crecia gave Shin a smile and a different kind of smile to Hoshi, he didn’t know to interpret it as maybe, just probably, flirting, or something else, she was probably just messing with him, but he blushed more anyway. After giving Hoshi a smile, she went away to attend other tables.

Shin didn’t add any sugar or sweeteners to his coffee, in the course of his college career he had taken a lot of coffee and the experience of gaining some fatty weight just from the sugar that he added to coffee was a frightening experience, Hoshi in the other hand, added some sugar to his, he knew what could happen to his body if he consumed too much sugar, but as someone whose mother didn’t give a single candy as a child, he didn’t go nuts over it, but he did enjoy pastries and sweet cups of coffee, and as someone who worked mostly from home, but had to run some errands, and mostly walked everywhere, he wasn’t near having any problems with his weight or any concerns with his health right now.

While Hoshi was adding the sugar to his coffee, Shin had already taken a sip of his, and a bite out of his cinnamon roll, the expression in his face was of pure joy, coffee for him meant being busy, and after Hoshi had started taking him out just to drink coffee, he was starting to be able to enjoy coffee without needing the caffeine it had.

“I swear, every café we go to is better than the last.” Shin gave another sip to his coffee. “So good!”

Hoshi got a bite into the cinnamon roll and absorbed the sweetness that one of his favorite pastries presented to him, it was soft, fluffy, still warm, and the cinnamon taste rolled into the tounge in a lovely way. He had a sip of his White Mocha before swallowing to be able to try the tastes together, before judging the coffee by its own, it was delightful, a combination of a sweet, warm pastry and the acidic properties of a mocha but the fatty, sweet flavor of the white chocolate and milk, it was glorious, and Hoshi didn’t hid it, his face was one of pure joy.

Shin looked at him and laughed. “You look like you found Nirvana.”

“I think I did.” Hoshi said with a warm smile in his face.

Behind Shin, other two tables behind, Hoshi was able to give an accidental look to Crecia who was taking the order of the table in front of her, she seemed to notice the attention on her and looked directly back at Hoshi, all the motion with a cute, perfect smile. She was able to see Hoshi’s smiling expression while looking at her and gave him back an even brighter smile. “How can someone even smile that brightly?” Hoshi though.

Around forty five minute passed, filled with conversations between the two friends, Hoshi’s smile after tasting the coffee, Shin’s comment on it, and Crecia’s constant, and seemingly welcome, teasing to Hoshi, and the time got around when Shin had to leave, so Hoshi called Crecia to ask for the bill and something more.

Crecia arrived to the table and with her now, de facto smile shining, asked. “Do the young men need anything?”

“Yes, Crecia.” He felt somewhat ashamed of be calling someone their name after barely meeting her, but she asked to be called like so, he asked just to be sure. “It’s okay to call you Crecia?”

“Normally, maybe not, but you’re cute so I’ll allow it!” She answered with an adorable wink that melted Hoshi like chocolate on a bain  Marie for a pastry. Shin was just smiling and looking at the interaction, he had never seen Hoshi being flirted to or teased so much, so he enjoyed what was going on.

Hoshi had a full blown blush at this moment, and he wished he could answer back the tease, but even though he could have said enough to cover the moon’s surface, he didn’t have the bravery to do so, so he just answered back like nothing happened.

“Hmph, yeah, so. I want another White Mocha, to carry, and the bill, please.” Hoshi said with his eyes closed, somewhat embracing the warmth the blush gave him.

“I’ll bring both immediately!”

Crecia left and Shin just started laughing. “She’s playing a lot with you, I think she might truly think you’re cute!”

Hoshi couldn’t tell if Shin was also teasing him or maybe if he was telling the truth. Maybe he could score a date with the cute waitress. “Do you think so?”

“I think, she’s dropping a lot of clues apart from the raw teasing, you should pay more attention.” That sounded incoherent for Hoshi, as he couldn’t not pay any more attention to Crecia, she was occupying 99% percent of his concentration right now, he would use the 100% but he needed to take care of the vital functions of his body or he would die. “Not a bad trade off by any means.” He though.

As he though that Crecia had come back with a bill and laid it on the table. “Your white mocha is in the way, leave your payment here and I’ll find you at the door with your coffee!” She said before quickly going off to attend another table who was calling her.

Hoshi quickly noticed that the bill didn’t had the second white mocha, but Shin and him left enough money for what both had consumed and the extra coffee. Hoshi thought about how he would have loved that the country didn’t have such a bad look on tips, because after the godly attention he had gotten, all he wanted was to leave a good tip to thank her.

Both Shin and Hoshi stood up and slowly headed for the exit while talking about the decorations the café had in its walls, and while they were just reaching the exit door, Crecia appeared with a receipt, change and coffee.

“Blue haired cutie!” Hoshi’s heart squeezed. “I bring your change and receipt.”

“I think we had left almost the exact change?” Shin said.

“Yeah, the second white mocha wasn’t in the bill!” Hoshi exclaimed.

“You dummy! This white mocha is on me!” Crecia winked and Hoshi could swear he saw a heart coming of the end of her wink.

“Really?” Hoshi was happy, but also didn’t know if he could accept it.

“Yes! Don’t worry it’s okay!” Crecia took one of Hoshi’s hand and put the tall white coffee cup on it, taking the other next to make him take the cup in both hands, to hold them, making Hoshi feel both the soft heat of the coffee in the inside of his hands, and the soft, warm embrace of Crecia’s hands on the outside, Hoshi felt like a burning tomato. “In exchange I want to know your name.” Crecia said, for the first time in the morning with a more soft tone in her voice that made Hoshi feel all tingly inside.

“My… my name’s Hoshi. Sorry to not have introduced myself earlier.” Hoshi thought that he should have introduced himself after she told him her name.

“Don’t worry dummy.” Her playful tone was back, along her godly, bright smile. “Can I expect you to be back here sometime?”

“Definitively.” Shin answered by him, knowing Hoshi was reaching peak levels of cuteness overload.

“Then, I hope to see you again, Hoshi.” She softly let go of his hands by passing her fingers along his and accommodating some of her hair back, slightly blushing.

“Uh, yes! I’ll come back soon! I promise! Thanks for everything!” Hoshi tried to give her the best smile he could possibly make out while feeling like this and then both headed out while Crecia waved.

“Its a promise then! Goodbye! Thanks for coming to the Soft Pour!”

They both silently went out, got into the car, and Hoshi, trying to get out of the loop statement on his head, took a sip of his White Mocha. It was sweetened like he had sweetened his previous one, but he hadn’t added any sugar to it, he looked at the cup and could notice some writing in the cup, he rotated the cup to be able to see the writing.

“For Hoshi, the blue haired cutie that made my day! Hope you maintain your promise! <3”

Shin looked at the cup and looked at Hoshi. “Holy fuck she’s good.”

Hoshi looked at him and said something that even he couldn’t believe. “I think I’m crushing hard.”

Shin turned on the engine and turned the radio and both left singing, happily.


End file.
